Ben The Almighty DEB 2 (book)
Ben The Almighty DEB 2 is the sequel to Ben The Almighty DEB. Plot Chapter 1: The Best Birthday Luke is not an average 15 year old. It was only last year he made new friends for the first time in his life. His friends who lived near him were Owen, Tom, Nathan, Bob, Charlie, Michael, Edd and Natalie. His three new friends' names were Nicholas "Nick" Kimble, Cedric and Justin. Cedric had been kidnapped by a deceased man called Jaylen last year and Luke had to save him and kill Jaylen. His least favorite person was Larry, who worked at The Elder One (his favorite person there)'s castle. Colin was his power teacher and teached them how to disarm people last year. "Hey, Luke!" Tom said. Tom was a 13-year-old short, ginger boy with freckles all over his face whose birthday was 5 days after Luke's. He had the same shade of brown eyes as Luke. Then Nathan, a 12-year-old short brown haired boy with hazel eyes and Owen, a 21-year-old short brown haired boy with dark blue eyes came. "Hello, guys." Luke said. "Happy early birthday." said Natalie, a red-headed girl who was Tom's 15-year-old sister. "Thanks." Luke said. "Hey Luke, looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend!" said Edd, a 27-year-old who was the brother of Tom, Natalie, Michael, Bob and Charlie. "Shut your gabber, Edd." Michael hissed. "Moody moody Michael, moody moody Michael." Edd chanted. "Edd, if you don't shut the-" Tom said something he would never say in front of his mom. "-up, I will shove dung right down your gabber!" "Ooooooooooooooh." Edd said. They all went off. Finally, it was Luke's 16th birthday. He got a bottle of Colabeer from Natalie, a box of fake dung from Michael and Edd, a gizmo ball from Tom, a copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows from Bob and Charlie, a copy of The Power Book Grade 2 from Nick, Cedric and Justin, a box of pens from Owen and a power gun 2000 from The Elder One. "Wow, look at all the stupid things you got for your birthday." Kyle said. "Eat dung, Kyle." Luke told him. He left the house to hang out with his friends. Chapter 2: Charlie's Warning Luke went to Tom's house to see if he wanted to hang out. "Hello, Luke!" Tom's mom said. "Coming in?" "Alright." He answered. He went inside Tom's house. "Hello!" said Tom's dad. "Hi, Rufus." Luke said. "I didn't expect you to want to come in, but since you are," said Charlie. "I need to warn you." "What?" Luke spluttered. "The Elder One's castle is in great danger," Charlie told him. "You must not go back." "I am going back!" Luke said. "I don't want to stay with my jackass of a brother!" "Ok, then. Your choice." Charlie said. "Oh, shut up, Charlie." Rufus said. "Hey Luke!" said Tom. "'Sup, Tom?" Luke said. "Nothing much." Tom replied. Chapter 3: Michael and Edd's Quarrel "So, what's happened?" Luke asked. "I don't know. What HAS happened?" Michael asked. "The "You must not open this vault" part of the chamber has been opened you fungus head." Edd said. "Shut up Edd." said Bob. "Piss off, Bob." Edd said, looking serious. "Or else what, 4 eyes?" Michael said. "I'm not even talking to you dirt face." Edd raged. "What's going on up there?!" Rufus Price shouted. "Nothing, red!" Edd shouted. "Good." Rufus shouted. Michael told Edd to do something that made Natalie say "Michael!" "SILENCE, NATALIE!" Edd shouted. "OH MY GOD EDD! IF YOU DON'T-" Tom said. "You'll make it worse!" Natalie said to Tom. "Fine." Tom grunted. "Boys!" Tom's mom shouted. "WHAT?!" Michael and Edd shouted. "Stop it!" She ordered. "Fine." Edd grunted. Chapter 4: Back At The Elder One's Castle "Come on, better pack our things." Charlie said. Luke, Tom, Nathan, Owen, Edd, Michael, Bob, Charlie and Natalie all packed their things and left Tom's house to return to The Elder One's castle. "Goodbye!" Rufus and Tom's mom shouted. "Bye!" They all shouted. It took ages to get there. Tom was almost out of breath. "Come on, Tom. It's not that much further." Natalie said. "Shut up, you exercise." Tom said. "Good point." She said. "Are we there yet?" Owen asked. "Nearly." Luke said. "Hey Luke!" called a voice. "Hey Cedric." Luke said. Nick and Justin came over aswell. "Hi!" Justin said. "How was your break?" Nick asked. "Fine." Luke replied. "Ok!" Cedric said. "Cedric turned 17 yesterday!" Justin told them. "Happy birthday, Cedric." Natalie said. "Yeah, happy birthday." Bob said to Cedric. "Come on, then!" Justin called. He was already running towards The Elder One's castle. So they ran towards The Elder One's castle. "Oh my god," Owen said. "That took forever." "Yeah." Nathan said. "I'm so out of damn breath." Edd and Michael said in unison. "Same." Luke said, just as Nick and Cedric stopped panting for breath. "Hello!" called an old man. It was The Elder One. Behind him were Colin, Larry and a man they had never met before. "This is Christian. He will take Jaylen's place." Colin told them. "Oh, okay." Charlie said. "Hello." Christian said. "Hi." Natalie said. "Argh." Tom said, scratching his, now long, ginger hair. "What's the matter?" The Elder One asked. "Nothing. Just an itch. Needs cutting." Tom said. "Okay." He replied. "Do come in." Christian said. They went in with The Elder One, Larry, Colin and Christian. Chapter 5: William Price "You remember Bill, Tom?" said a voice. Kyle was at The Elder One's castle yet again. "Stupid kids." Bill said. "Uncle William!" Tom said. "Piss off!" Bill said. "Eat dung, Bill." Charlie said. "Oh, shut up, second born." Bill said. "Yeah!" Kyle said. "OH MY GOD KYLE, CAN YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN GABBER FOR ONE MINUTE!" Luke shouted. Kyle punched Luke. Natalie punched Kyle back. "Who's this - your girlfriend?" Kyle taunted. "NATALIE. IS NOT. MY. GIRLFRIEND!" Luke shouted. "Sure he isn't." Kyle said sarcastically. Luke told Kyle to do something horrible. "You should." Kyle snarled. "No, you should." Luke sneered back. "Stop it!" The Elder One shouted. They stopped. "Gather round! Gather round!" The Elder One said. Everyone gathered round and sat down. "We are back for another year at the Mii Chasers Academy!" He went on. "Let the feast begin!" Suddenly hundreds of servants came out carrying dishes of food. Tom opened his mouth. "Amazing!" Nathan and Owen said. "You should know that this happens by now?" Cedric said. Chapter 6: An Attack "Can't wait to see what Christian's like." Natalie said. "Me neither." Bob said, stuffing fries and boiled tomatoes into his mouth. "We're gonna learn how to use a sword." Nick told them. "Cool!" Justin said. "Can't wait!" Cedric said. "Whoa! Amazing!" Michael said. As soon as the feast ended they packed their stuff ready for Christian's melee lesson. "Come in!" Christian said. "I suppose you all know we're learning how to use swords!" "Yes." They all called. "Let's see who's here." Christian said. "Cedric-!" "Here!" "Justin-" "Here!" "Nicholas Kimble!" "Here!" "Nathan James Hulme!" "Here!" "Owen Higginson!" "Here!" "Natalie Price!" "Here!" "Bob Price!" "Here!" "Charlie Price!" "Here!" "Lukas Paul RandomGuy!" "Here!" "Michael Price!" "Here!" "Edward Price!" "Here!" "ARRGHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Someone shouted. It was two people. They were Nick and Justin. "What happened?!" Christian said. "I dunno, sir!" Cedric replied. "Everyone go! Someone tell The Elder One!" Christian ordered. And so they all left Christian's room. Chapter 7: Hatred For Bill "It was Bill!" Tom shouted. "He hates kids! IT WAS BILL!" "IT WAS NOT ME YOU 20 POUND SACK OF PUKE!" Bill shouted. "LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!" Tom shouted back. He pointed his power gun at Bill. "Tom, no. He's not worth it." Luke said. "Haha." Bill laughed sarcastically. Natalie punched him in the face 4 times. "GET OFF ME, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Bill shouted. He pushed her off him. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Luke shouted, punching Bill. "Luke loves Natalie!" Edd chanted. "NOT THE TIME, EDWARD!" Charlie shouted. "Yeah, piss off!" Bob said. "Shut up, first born." Edd said. Luke continued to punch Bill and, eventually, tried to poke his eyes out. Bill punched him and Luke's nose started to bleed, however, he continued to fight him. "What's going on? William, come with me." The Elder One said. Bill went with him. "That was brilliant." Tom said. "Yeah." Natalie replied. "Felt really good." Luke said. Chapter 8: The Bodies Of Nick And Justin "Nick? Justin?" Cedric said, looking at two bodies, obviously not dead. "What is it?" Luke asked. "Nick! Justin! They're stunned!" Cedric said. "It's only for a few hours." Luke told him. "Some aren't! Besides, they WERE stunned hours ago! This one could be for like 2 years or something!" Cedric said, panicking. "What's going on?" Colin asked. "Colin! Thank god you're here! Nick and Justin have been found stunned!" Cedric said. Colin took a look at their unconscious bodies. "Yep, this one is for 2 years. We COULD, however, get Larry to mix up an anti-stunning drink." Colin told Cedric. "Please do!" Cedric begged. "They're my best friends!" "Okay!" Colin said. He walked off. "Oh my god." Owen said. "Yeah, oh my god." Nathan gasped. "This... Can't... No." Natalie stuttered. "Guys, stop panicking. Colin would kill Larry if he declined to make an anti-stunning drink." Luke said. "YES!" Cedric cheered. Tom, Bob and Charlie were staring at Nick and Justin's lifeless bodies. "Wow." Charlie said, stunned. "This can't be." Tom said. "Wait," Charlie said. "I TOLD YOU THAT THE MII CHASERS ACADEMY WAS NO LONGER SAFE!" "SHUT. UP!" Bob said. "I CAN'T THINK!" Luke had never seen Bob so angry. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd seen him angry at all. "He said he will!" Colin said. "YES! THANK YOU COLIN!" Cedric cheered again. "Don't mention it." Colin said, smiling. "Well, we've got some catching up to do on Christian's melee lesson that got cancelled." Natalie said. "Yep." Luke said. Chapter 9: Another Attack Luke heard some hissing. "Did you hear that?" Luke asked. "Yeah." Owen replied. Nathan had vanished. "Nathan?!" Natalie gasped. "Where is he?" Charlie asked. "HE'S BEEN ATTACKED!" Bob shouted. Luke ran towards were he heard screams just after Bob had finished his lines. "ARGH!" Nathan screeched. Luke, Tom and Cedric ran to where Nathan was being attacked. But when they got there, they found a surprise. No attacker. Just Nathan lying there unconscious. "We better tell Colin." Cedric said. "Yeah." Luke replied. "Good idea, Cedric." Tom told him. They ran to Colin's room. "Hello." he said. "Hi, Colin." Cedric said. "What's the matter?" Colin asked. "Nathan's been attacked." Tom told him. "Oh, God." Colin said. "Tell Larry to make another anti-stunning drink." Luke told him. "Yes, sure!" Colin said. "Good. Thanks." Cedric said. "No problem." Colin said. "Nathan's been stunned." Tom told them. "God..." Owen said. "Jesus..." Michael and Edd said in unison. "No... No way." Natalie said. "See? Too dangerous." Charlie said. "Well it was better than staying with fungus head Kyle." Luke said. "If you prefer here when there's an attacker than Kyle's place, he must be a big jackass." Bob said. "He is. He hates kids. I've been there." Tom said. Chapter 10: A Fate Worse Than Death "We have to do something about the attacks!" Charlie said at once. "Wait, where's Natalie?" Luke asked. "ATTENTION!" The Elder One called, Larry, Colin and Christian behind him. "A mii Chaser has been taken into the "Keep Out" Vault part of the Chamber!" Everyone gasped. "Who?!" Charlie said urgently. "Natalie Price." Larry said. Everyone looked stunned. "Aww, missing your girlfriend?" Edd taunted. "SHUT UP!" Luke said angrily. "Moody pants." Edd taunted. "Fungus head." Michael said. "Smelly hair." Edd said. "Failed abor-" Michael said. "MICHAEL AND EDWARD PRICE!" Larry shouted. Michael and Edd payed attention. "My room. Now!" Larry ordered. Michael and Edd went to Larry's room. "Stupid morons." Tom said. "That's who, now? Nick, Justin, Nathan and Natalie!" Cedric said. "Everyone, stop panicking!" The Elder One said calmly. "We know who the attacker is!" "WHO?!" everyone shouted. "DEB's Python!" The Elder One said. Everyone screamed so loudly they could've all became deaf. "Just calm down!" He continued. "CALM DOWN?! DEB IS IN THE KEEP OUT VAULT IN THE CHAMBER!" Charlie shouted. "Yes, Charlie, but-" The Elder One said. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN THE MOST EVIL AND POWERFUL SORCERER EVER IS IN THE MII CHASERS ACADEMY?!" Charlie shouted. "Natalie was not attacked not is she dead!" The Elder One told Charlie. "Luke can go to the chamber. He saved my life there. All you have to do, TEO, is unlock the keep out vault so Luke can fight DEB's Python." Cedric planned. "Good idea, Cedric." The Elder One said. Cedric looked proud with himself. Chapter 11: Into The Vault The Elder One unlocked the keep out vault door and allowed Luke to enter. "Good luck." Charlie said. "You're gonna need it." Edd said, and then Michael elbowed him in the arm "Yeah, good luck." Michael said. "We hope you make it out alive." Tom said. "Thanks, guys." Luke said, closing the vault door. It was damp, cold and dark. He heard DEB's Python hissing and raised his power gun. "Someone's coming." A boy said. "Who's there?!" Luke asked. "Your greatest fear." The boy sneered. "Who are you?!" Luke asked. The boy raised out a stick. "Permanent sparkler." The boy said. He raised the sparkler and wrote: "BENJAMIN MORELAND" Then he rearranged it and removed some letters: "BEN E ALMI D " Then he added more letters and made: "BEN THE ALMIGHTY DEB" "You. You're DEB." Luke gasped. Chapter 12: The 18 Year Old DEB "You didn't think I was going to keep my filthy non-Mii father's name?" DEB snarled. "No." Luke said. "Then stop asking me questions." he sneered. "Natalie, wake up!" Luke said. "She won't wake up. And in a few minutes she'll die." DEB told him. "No. I won't allow that." Luke sneered. "I know you care about Natalie, but, you simply just can't save her on this one," DEB told him. "You should've told them about your little affair with Natalie before entering. You knew I'd slaughter you without regrets." "THERE IS NO "AFFAIR" BETWEEN ME AND NATALIE!" Luke shouted. "Yes there is!" DEB snarled. "SHUT UP!" Luke shouted. "No." DEB said simply. "I decided to transform into my 18 year old self for this task so you'd come here more easily." he went on. There was a long pause. "You have nothing to say, do you?" DEB sneered. Luke punched DEB. "VINCE THE PYTHON! GET OVER HERE!" DEB ordered. The Python came. Chapter 13: Battling The Python It was a long, green snake with huge fangs. It was the biggest snake Luke had ever seen in his life. This was it. He was going to die. But if he was going to die, he wanted to die a hero, by battling DEB's Python Vince. He would die a hero. Saving Nathan, Nick, Justin and Natalie's lives. "Python, attack Luke RandomGuy!" DEB ordered. It went straight towards Luke in an attempt to kill him and Luke dodged it. "That all you got, DEB?" Luke said. He had never taunted someone before, but he was glad DEB was the first person he taunted. It made him feel brave. "NO!" DEB shouted. The Python aimed towards Luke again but he dodged its every move. Suddenly a red and orange bird came out of nowhere. It was a Phoenix. It was carrying a sword with shiny blue and red rupees. It was the most beautiful thing Luke had ever seen. "What the?!" DEB said. "PYTHON! RELEASE A FANG!" The Python released its fang and got stuck in Luke's right arm. "Poisonous fang," DEB said. "Perfect way to kill your enemy." Luke's vision blurred away. This was it. He was going to die. At least he got his wish. He was dying a hero. He knew it inside himself. The Phoenix knelt down on Luke's injured arm and flooded the wound with tears. The fang disappeared and Luke's vision was no longer blurry. Surely this wasn't dying? "DAMN IT!" DEB raged. "Phoenix healing tears!" The Phoenix gounged Vince the Python's eyes out. Luke picked up the sword and decapitated the Python with it. "WHAT THE?!" DEB said. Luke grabbed the Python's fang and stabbed DEB with it. His chest exploded, his eyes popped out, his head burst open and blood splattered out of it. Although Luke knew he only killed DEB's 18 year old self and wasn't actually dead, he whispered "Yes!" to himself. He couldn't wait to tell Tom. To watch Nathan, Nick and Justin become unstunned. Then all of a sudden, Natalie woke up. "Natalie! You're alive!" Luke said, smiling. He hugged Natalie and she hugged him back. "Time to go back to the Castle Hall to tell The Elder One that the Python is dead!" Luke said, looking extremely happy. Chapter 14: A Christian Mistake "Thanks for saving my life." Natalie said. "No problem." Luke replied. "We can do this. We can finish DEB off. God, I hope the anti-stunning drink is ready." Natalie went on. "Don't worry about it, Nat." Luke said. "Okay." she said. "Luke! Natalie!" Tom said. "You're alive!" Bob said. "Either this is a miracle or we've gone nuts!" Charlie said. "Holy potato salad!" Cedric said. "You guys are actually alive!" "Yes, congratulations." The Elder One said, Larry, Colin and Christian behind him. "The anti-stunning drink is nearly ready." Larry snarled. He hadn't spoken for ages. "Good." Owen said. "Brilliant." Michael said. "Yeah. Brilliant." Edd said. "Come with us!" Christian said. They followed him. They were in Larry's dungeons. "Let me see! Let me see!" Christian said. "That's not a very good ide-" said Larry. "ARGH"! Christian fell in. "GET OUT, YOU IDIOT!" Larry raged, but Christian had already drowned in the brew. "Idiot." Larry said, pulling Christian's dead body out of the brew. "Why in the-" Bob said. "SHUT UP!" Larry said, pouring the Anti-Stunning drink into bottles. "Take these, you brats." Larry said. They all took the bottles and gave them to The Elder One. Chapter 15: Unstunned "Nathan! Justin! Nick!" Cedric said. "'Sup?" Nick said. "Hello!" Justin said. "Where am I?" Nathan said. "Welcome back." The Elder One said, smiling. "Wait, where's Christian?" Justin asked, noticing Christian wasn't there. "He's dead." Tom answered. "Oh." Justin said, looking extremely shocked. "Wow." Nathan said. "Welcome back!" Natalie said. "Thanks, Natalie." Nick replied. "Yes. Welcome back." Colin smiled. "Thanks." Justin and Nathan said. "We will all go home for a five month break after our feast!" The Elder One said. Chapter 16: Feast Again "Let the feast begin!" The Elder One said. The servants came out carrying the normal platefuls of boiled tomatoes, roast potatoes, fries, bacon, sausage and eggs. "Yes!" Tom said, stuffing at least 7 boiled tomatoes in his mouth. "Do you EVER stop eating?!" Natalie asked. "What? I'm hungry!" Tom said once he'd swallowed his food. "At least dinner's good!" Owen said, biting into a roast potato. "Yep." Justin said. Once the feast had ended, The Elder One said, "I hope you all enjoy your Five Month Break!" "Yeah, right." Luke muttered. "Call me up if you want to be free from Kyle." Tom said. "I will. No doubt about that." Luke said. "See you during the break, then." Tom told him. "See you." Luke said back. He left the table and packed his stuff. Chapter 17: Charlie's Reward "Let the feast begin!" The Elder One said. The servants came out carrying the normal platefuls of boiled tomatoes, roast potatoes, fries, bacon, sausage and eggs. "Yes!" Tom said, stuffing at least 7 boiled tomatoes in his mouth. "Do you EVER stop eating?!" Natalie asked. "What? I'm hungry!" Tom said once he'd swallowed his food. "At least dinner's good!" Owen said, biting into a roast potato. "Yep." Justin said. Once the feast had ended, The Elder One said, "I hope you all enjoy your Five Month Break!" "Yeah, right." Luke muttered. "Call me up if you want to be free from Kyle." Tom said. "I will. No doubt about that." Luke said. "See you during the break, then." Tom told him. "See you." Luke said back. He left the table and packed his stuff. Chapter 18: Home "YOU BITCH!" Kyle yelled. Luke raised his power gun. Kyle snatched it, not realizing Charlie was behind him. He raised his gun and the same blue sparkles came out of it. "You can't hurt me." Kyle snarled. Despite this, Charlie kept firing his power gun and eventually, Kyle was knocked off his feet. "Go on, then." Charlie said. Luke went home. "Hey, Luke!" Bob shouted. "Come over here a sec." Michael said. "Your girlfrie- I mean Natalie has something she wants to say." Edd said. "What is it?" Luke asked Natalie. "I know I've said this before but, thanks for saving me in the vault." Natalie said. "No problem." Luke replied. "Hey, you still coming mine over break?" Tom asked. "'Course. Kyle's ranting and raging has gone through the roof. Why wouldn't I come?" Luke said. "Okay." Tom said. Luke spotted Mrs. Price and Rufus Price. "Hello, Luke." Rufus said. "Hello, Rufus. Hello, Mrs. Price." Luke said. "Coming ours over the break?" Mrs. Price asked. "Okay." Luke said. Luke would much rather stay at Tom's rather than Kyle's. Everyone knew it. He knew that his break would be a pain, however. Deaths *Vince the Python *DEB's 18-year-old self *Christian Trivia *First appearance of Rufus Price. *First appearance of Tom's mom. *First (and last) appearance of Christian. *First appearance of William Price. *First (and last) appearance of Vince the Python. *First (and last) appearance of DEB's 18-year-old self. *In chapter 3, Edd probably calls Rufus "red" because in Latin Rufus is translated to red. *In chapter 5 Kyle punches Luke and Natalie punches Kyle, further hinting that Natalie is secretly Luke's girlfriend. **This is also very obvious in chapter 7, when Luke beats up Bill after pushing Natalie. ***In Chapter 13, it is revealed Luke really does have feelings for Natalie. *In this book it is revealed Bob is the first born and Charlie is the second born. *This is the second book were a melee teacher dies.